


Jace and the bad frisbee throwing skills

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace is too soft and pure, M/M, One Shot, Shadowhunters - Freeform, This is kinda cliché, Well not really, and Clary is such a supportive friend I wanna cry, but like still, but u do u boo, first fic so like hate or no hate, i kinda like it tho, im not sure, jimon, jimon au, preferably no hate, side Clizzy, side malec - Freeform, simon is a lil sassy shit, simons a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: In where picnic crashing can be good if the dude who crashed your picnic is hot.ORthe tumblr prompt "I was on a picnic with my friend and your frisbee landed in my garden salad what the fuck- oh wait you're actually kinda cute lemme play frisbee with you"AU





	Jace and the bad frisbee throwing skills

Simon stabbed a piece of lettuce and tomato with his fork, shoveling the food into his mouth and nodding his head as he briefly heard Clary (his best friend and ex-crush but he didn't like to ever think about those dark days it gave him nightmares) talk. He moved his fork around as if he were talking (which he wasn't), but as his mouth was still full, he supposed this fork motion thing he had going on would have to do.

“No but seriously Si, you're loneliness hurts me sometimes. I feel it like, coming off of you in these blue waves of sadness and it hurts my heart ya know,” she said, purposely being dramatic as she held her hand over her heart, a pained expression on her face. 

“What heart,” Simon mumbled between bites, a small smirk tugging at his lips as Clary gasped, lightly hitting his arm.

“You're not nice, why do I even talk to you?” She asked, putting on her thinking face (she scrunched up her nose and had a grumpy scowl on, which Simon found adorable). 

“Because I'm an amazing cook, duh,” he teased her and she stuck her tongue out at him, and then stopped, looking like she was thinking to herself for a moment. 

“....I guess that's true,” she admitted with a sigh, brushing a red curl from her face. Simon laughed, briefly throwing his head back, causing his glasses to fall almost above his eyes. He groaned lightly, and pushed them back up with his index fingers.

There was a loud bang and something wet hit Simon’s cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes that had automatically shut tightly hen heard the bang, and let out a loud (very manly and not girly whatsoever) shriek. 

“What the actual fuck!” He nearly yelled, finding himself staring at his salad, that now had a neon blue frisbee lodged in it.

“Oh shit, I'm so sorry,”a voice said quickly, and Simon’s neck snapped up, his eyes clouded with fury from his salad that ruined (which at the time didn't seem as pathetic as it was). His gaze softened when he saw the man who stood in front of him. Damn. He was really cute. So cute that Simon could swear he sun brightened a bit, the skies were blue and clear, and any of his life’s problems seemed to go away. He wiped the few drops of dressing from his cheeks, his gaze not leaving the man.

“...wha? It's o-okay! Totally fine! Completely fine! Everything is fine and A-okay,” Simon rambled, and he heard Clary let out a little snicker. The guy smiled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, a few strands of his dark blonde hair flopping into his face. Simon wouldn't admit it out loud (he wouldn't admit a lot of his thoughts out loud to be honest), but he kinda wanted to run his fingers through it. 

The man crouched down, removing the frisbee from Simon’s now squashed salad, and shaking it around in the grass, attempting to remove the dressing that Simon had always drenched his salad with from it. The guy bit his lip, and looked back down to Simon's salad.

“Once again, I am so so sorry, I could totally buy you a new one if you want,” he offered Simon. It was only until Clary cleared her throat (rather loudly might he add) that Simon realized he hadn't yet answered the guys offer.

“Nah,” Simon said swishing his hand in dismissal, “it's fine, but….I would forgive you if you let me join your game of frisbee.” Simon knew he was testing his luck with this beautiful stranger, but he hadn't dated anyone in two years ever since him and his boyfriend broke up, and he didn't like to admit it, but he was kind of desperate. The guy let out a laugh, and Simon could swear this guy was like some sort of angel.

“Of course, as long as you don't mind playing with my siblings,” he said nodding his head, and then added as if it was an afterthought, “and my brother’s boyfriend.”

Simon’s face lit up.

“I don't mind!” He stood up and the guy laughed, wiping the rest of the dressing onto the grass. The two walked towards the guys siblings and sibling’s boyfriend? Simon could hear Clary whistle from behind and yell,

“Get some Si!”

To which his ears turned a lovely shade of red. He found himself standing in front of three people. One was a gorgeous girl, who he assumed was the man’s (he still didn't know his name) sister, a taller man who looked like the girl (with his dark hair, face shape and all) and had a scowl on his face as he looked at Simon, and another man with beautifully done eyeliner and glitter gel spiking up his dark hair.

“Simon this is Izzy,” he pointed to the girl, “Alec,” he pointed to the guy, “and Magnus.” He gestured towards the spikey hair dude.

Simon awkwardly waved.

“Uh hi,” he said quietly, regretting coming over here. Turns out, they weren't so bad, sure Alec was a tad grumpy, Izzy a tad competitive, and Magnus well...a tad to worried about Alec having enough fun (he said that if he kept frowning his face would stay like that forever). But he did enjoy himself. He found out the blonde man's name was Jace, it suited him, and that he was a college student (as was Simon). He had left with Jace promising to take him to a cafe to “make up for killing your salad” (he also got Jace’s number, so score!) and Clary had left with the Izzy’s number (she had babbled about it the whole way back to their shared apartment).

Sure, his salad and Picnic had been ruined, but he had a pretty great day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyeee first oneshot on here! I'm not sure if I like how this turned out but oh well?? If you have any critique please feel free to leave it in the comments, as I would really appreciate it! Also this was gonna go in longer but I got lazy so.


End file.
